Bathroom Exploits
by virlizzlex
Summary: It all starts with her saying "Sasuke-kun, are you free?" over the phone. SasuSaku, Lemony fluff, One-shot with SaiIno participation. *THEY'RE POSSIBLY OOC*


"Sasuke-kun, I know you're not much of a talker. So I thought, why don't you send me words with their definitions every day?" Sakura tries.

Naruto, now the Hokage, has ordered her to be Sasuke's 'psychologist' which at first, she tried to decline, stating "I'm a medic" but he waves it off and says it's the same thing.

Sasuke mutters in agreement and she bids him goodbye. Ever since that day, he sends her cards through that gap between her and Ino's front door and the floor early in the morning before he trains. She would read them and stick it up on her office wall until she had made a rectangle with all his cleanly written cards.

Then one morning he sent two which left her confused. On one cards, the words written were:

 **concupiscence**

 _noun_ con·cu·pis·cence

\kän-ˈkyü-pə-sən(t)s, kən-\

: strong desire; especially : sexual desire

And on the other:

 **libido**

 _noun_ li·bi·do

\lə-ˈbē-(ˌ)dō also ˈli-bə-ˌdō\

: a person's desire to have sex

Her brows furrow and her lips purse before she leaves them on the table and grabs the telephone, speed dialing number 2.

"Sasuke-kun, are you free?"

* * *

Sasuke walks in her front door confusedly in silence and he rethinks if it's normal for people to leave their doors unlocked. He searches through the kitchen, the dining room, and the living room unsuccessfully. Knocking on her bedroom door once, he receives no response so he decides to barge in and found the bed perfectly made with no Sakura lying down on it. Not until the Uchiha hears her relaxed breathing inside of her bathroom, his eyes glint with something lewd and he finds himself holding the doorknob before slowly twisting it so as not to scare her.

Sasuke finds her in the bathtub, eyes closed with her body heavily leaning on one side. Staring at her dampened arms and neck greedily, he takes off his clothes. A rational part of his mind thinks "What are you doing?" but his heart says "Grab the chance". Fully naked, he gets in the tub across from her and stares at her slumbering form for minutes. He thought perhaps she didn't know that it was dangerous to sleep in the tub.

He makes a choice and drains the warm water out, gradually revealing her fit body from hours of training and days of missions. Carefully spreading her crossed legs, Sasuke crawls over her body, careful to stare at her face as he did so in order to know if she wakes. When his fingers touched her slippery keister as he moved, her eyes flew open and she gasps, breathing heavily. He clamps a hand around her mouth to prevent her from screaming but when she didn't, he removes it and pushes her hair back when it got in her eyes.

"Is this what you call _concupiscence_ and _libido_ , Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asks, her heart thumping rapidly.

He smirks lazily and says "I think you should know you're turning me on."

"Aren't you already?" she drawls with tension.

His eyes shone with lust and his hand latches out to grab her face and force her to a maddening kiss. When she does not resist, he lets go and traces fire along her shoulder to her wrist. Minutes later, he kisses her neck a few times before trailing his mouth along the valley between her bosoms. He feels impatient yet thinks that he should take it slow for her sake. Sasuke slowly inserts two fingers gradually, muttering his count. With his fingers fully sheathed, he starts pulling it in and out, trying to find a good pace for later. _Should I go slowly? Would she like it in average or incredibly fast?_ After a minute of testing, it dawned on him that she didn't seem to care and liked whatever he did. It made him smirk.

Lowering himself further, he uses two pairs of fingers to extend her core more and gives her a tentative lick, just barely there and he feels the tremors her body gives him. He then lodges his tongue in and removes his fingers, feeling her walls clench around. She breathes heavily with the feel of his hot mouth inside her and Sakura's thighs try to close themselves. He spreads her thighs once again and moves his tongue around in one swirl. This time her fists clench together so hard, blood spills through in [fortunately] minor amounts. Red fluid smears clean porcelain as well as her hair, seeing as it was the closest thing to the drain.

Hearing her labored breathing, he stops and gives her a few seconds to calm down, caressing her smooth back. When she says it's fine, Sasuke kisses her again, this time it's purely lip work and chastely so with little smirks [and smiles in her case] in between. Then she suddenly flips him over so she's on top and growls "You made me impatient." Sasuke shakes his head and flips her again. She tries to complain but a scream escapes her lips instead when he thrusts. Hard.

"Fuck you," Sakura curses shakily.

He gives a silent laugh and thrusts again, agonizingly slow. She forces her body to rise in a sitting position and he positions his body to accommodate the pink-haired vixen. He grips her waist and forces her to move in a way of penetration. Simultaneously, they breathe out heavy sighs for minutes, occasionally switching to pleasured groans and pained moans as they work. After more pumping, he releases and his member turns flaccid, they lean on each other tiredly, arms embracing their bodies closer.

Sakura is the first to step away out of the tub and gets in the shower, closing the black sliding door. Sasuke leans to the right as she listens to her orders.

"Get clothed, Sasuke-kun. I need to shower since you disrupted my bath just earlier."

"I need to shower, too."

"Go use Ino's shower, then. Or you can wait outside until I finish."

"You'd just arouse me again when you come out of the shower," he reasons, muttering.

She pokes her head out and shows him that he heard his words and just how talented she is in rolling her eyes.

"Please," he pleads with a slight pout, too little to be easily noticeable but this is Sasuke and his face rarely shows emotions.

They practice a short staring contest before she gives in. "Fine. Just once."

Sakura widens the door and mutters "You'll get me pregnant, seriously."

Of course, he hears it with his keen ears. "Hn, wouldn't that be good? And helpful?"

"I'm still busy and there are too much injured people right now, Sasuke-kun and pre-maritals isn't good for my image as a helpful battle medic."

"Aa, but I don't give a fuck."

* * *

"Ino, I read from a book that it's bad to eavesdrop on people."

"But Sakura is my friend, Sai-kun. It's fine," she whispers.

Sai smiles and grabs her hand, dragging her away and saying something about eating lunch together.

* * *

Hearing her best friends familiar sandals padding along their wooden floor, her eyes widen and she almost jumps off Sasuke, had he not held her forcibly to him.

"Ino's here!"

He holds her tighter and keeps her from flailing away.

"Fuck Ino," he says, spreading the soapy suds around her body.

"What."

* * *

"What's the padlock for, Ino? Are you locking them in?" he asks calmly.

"Yeah, I am. It'll only be for this afternoon, though."

"But you both have windows."

"They can risk their pride on trying the escape-through-the-window or using the fire escape. And I'm sure they would both like to stay instead."

"They will be angry."

She smiles smugly.

"Oh, they sure will."

* * *

Credits to the Merriam-Webster dictionary for the definitions of the words in bold. I'm sorry if this didn't satisfy you. After all, this is my first lemon. 3


End file.
